


Y'know, Like, Nya

by Bass_Line



Series: Impossible Bandori [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Brief scene with Ran, Don't ever be like Sayo, F/F, Idea from Yukina's birthday in 4-koma, Mentions to Love Live, Sayo's the only one who didn't know about LisaYuki lol, There's actually a bet whether Sayo likes Hina or Yukina behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Just a story to celebrate Yukina's birthday.





	Y'know, Like, Nya

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is the very first Bandori story that I wrote! I may be a LisaSayo fan, but LisaYuki is also great! 
> 
> (Happy birthday Yukina, may your dreams be full of fluffy cats!)

**Lisaaaa has created [yukina's birthday] group chat.**

**Lisaaaa has added DevilDrummer to [yukina's birthday].**

**Lisaaaa has added Sayo H. to [yukina's birthday].**

**Lisaaaa has added Pyrokane to [yukina's birthday].**

**_[9.30 PM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  ok so u know how we all agreed tht practice is at 4 for every single practice?

**Lisaaaa:**  well could u guys come ltr on yukina's biryhday?

**Lisaaaa:**  i'll do anything to make u guys come ltr

**DevilDrummer:**  sure but why tho

**Sayo H.:**  Absolutely not Imai-san.

**Sayo H.:**  Practice is important, and I don't see why can't we celebrate Minato-san's birthday together.

**Lisaaaa:**  plsssssss

**Lisaaaa:**  can't u let a gf be a gd gf for just 1h?

**DevilDrummer:**  i wldnt count on it

**DevilDrummer:**  sayosans a bitch

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san, where on earth did you learn how to swear?

**Sayo H.:**  And Imai-san, what do you mean by 'gf'?

**Lisaaaa:**  hsgadsodga

**DevilDrummer:**  wow thts a new low even for u sayosan

**DevilDrummer:**  ok basically lisanee wants to be romantic n shit with yujkinasan

**DevilDrummer:**  i mean can u rlly get in the way of tru luv?

**Sayo H.:**  I'm sorry, are you saying that Imai-san and Minato-san are DATING?!

**DevilDrummer:**  whut

**Lisaaaa:**  uh sayo, u dun know tht lisayuki's a thing?

**Lisaaaa:**  i'm pretty sure hina would hv told u given tht yukina confessed to me within sch grounds

**Sayo H.:**  Minato-san did WHAT?!

**Sayo H.:**  And no, that little shit didn't tell me a single thing.

**DevilDrummer:**  w o w

**DevilDrummer:**  sayosan just called her sis a little shit

**Pyrokane:**  um... lisa-san... does that mean you want us to come in at 5...?

**Lisaaaa:**  oh hi rinko!

**Lisaaaa:**  uhhhh maybe?

**Sayo H.:**  Imai-san, please explain the nature of your relationship with Minato-san.

**Lisaaaa:**  we're dating?

**Lisaaaa:**  isn't it obvious though?

**Sayo H.:**  How the fuck can I tell when you basically latch onto Minato-san every single damn day?!

**DevilDrummer:**  omg sayosan said fuck

**DevilDrummer:**  rlly tho rinrin n i knew abt it?

**Sayo H.:**  And the two of you didn't think to tell me?

**Pyrokane:**  ah... we thought that you knew... and we didn't want to remind you about how she rejected you...

**DevilDrummer:**  rinrin no

**Sayo H.:**  Wait, who rejected whom?

**DevilDrummer:**  yukinasan to u

**Sayo H.:**  I never liked Minato-san.

**Sayo H.:**  What gave you the impression anyways?

**Pyrokane:**  oh... i guess i was wrong after all...

**Lisaaaa:**  wtf i thought we agreed tht she liked hina

**DevilDrummer:**  yea rinrin pay up

**Sayo H.:**  Wait, what?!

**Sayo H.:**  I don't like Hina that way!

**Sayo H.:**  To be honest, I'm starting to doubt if I've ever loved Hina before.

**Lisaaaa:**  yikes hina will cry if she ever saw tht

**_[9.45 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.** : Imai-san, you're right about Hina crying like a little bitch.

**Lisaaaa** : called it

**_[9.48 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.:**  Hold on.

**Sayo H.:**  You three made a BET on who I liked?!

**DevilDrummer:**  shit she rmrbd

**Lisaaaa:**  ako, rinko, dun say a thing

**Lisaaaa:**  sayosaurus rspons to messaging

**Sayo H.:**  You're still messaging in this group chat though.

**Lisaaaa:**  fuck

**_[9.58 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.:**  I'm still waiting for an answer from you three.

**Sayo H.:**  :)

**Lisaaaa** : oh god we made sayo mad

**Pyrokane:**  so... if you don't like yukina-san or hina-san... who do you like?

**Sayo H.:**  My guitar.

**Lisaaaa:**  HHHHHHHHHHHHH

**DevilDrummer:**  tf n here i thot this chat cant get any kinkeir

**Sayo H.:**  IT WAS A JOKE.

**Sayo H.:**  Anyways, Imai-san, I'm against your request.

**Lisaaaa:**  oh c'mon i got ako n rinko to say yes

**Sayo H.:**  When?!

**Sayo H.:**  At no point in time did I ever see you ask either of them for their agreement!

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo

**Lisaaaa:**  do u know wht's pming

**Lisaaaa:**  why do u think we left u alone just now

**Sayo H.:**  Damn it.

**Sayo H.:**  Well, PM or not, you can't get me to say yes to your crazy idea.

**Lisaaaa:**  actually it's 3v1 so i dun rlly need your approval

**Lisaaaa:**  i mean, u can show up if u want but we could be making out by then

**Lisaaaa:**  sooooo yeah cockblock me if you wanna

**Sayo H.:**  You can't trick me into coming in late.

**Lisaaaa:**  fuck

**Lisaaaa** : ok how abt i do something for u?

**Lisaaaa:**  like give u cookies?

**Sayo H.** : You're already planning to give Minato-san cookies as part of her birthday present, I'm not interested in the leftovers.

**Lisaaaa:**  wow i didn't know ur psychic

**_[10.12 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.:**  Actually, there is something you can do for me...

**DevilDrummer:**  dun do it lisanee

**DevilDrummer:**  ur making a deal with the devil

**Sayo H.:**  Well, she got you to agree, so she has already made one deal with the devil.

**Sayo H.:**  Why not make deals with several devils?

**DevilDrummer:**  wow u just admitted tht ur a devil

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... it's probably not intentional...

**Lisaaaa:**  if it would make u come in 1h late then sure i'll do it

**DevilDrummer:**  here lies lisanee roselias bassist who made a wrong deal with a very wrong devil

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san, don't make it sound like I'm going to kill her.

**Pyrokane:**  then what is it...?

**Sayo H.:**  I want Imai-san to slap Hina for me.

**DevilDrummer:** whut

**Lisaaaa:**  hagsijhjksajhd

**Lisaaaa:**  srsly?!

**Lisaaaa:**  i know u dun like hina but can't u talk it out like wht sisters should do?

**DevilDrummer:**  i hv a feeling tht if murders legal in japan sayosan wld murder hinasan

**Sayo H.:**  Look, do you want to surprise Minato-san or not?

**Lisaaaa:**  ok so do u want me to slap her right or her left?

**DevilDrummer:**  w o w

**Pyrokane:**  good luck...

**Lisaaaa:**  tks rinko!

**Lisaaaa:**  btw ako do u know where to buy cat ears n a tail?

**Sayo H.:**  I did NOT just agree to sacrifice much needed practice time to go through with your sexual kinks Imai-san.

**Lisaaaa:**  nooooo

**Lisaaaa:**  i just want to dress up like a cat for yukina!

**Lisaaaa:**  y'know like nya?

**DevilDrummer:**  bwahahahaha

**DevilDrummer:**  u can get them at any costume shop

**DevilDrummer:**  ooh can u buy 2 for me

**DevilDrummer:**  we cld do cutie panther

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... who's the we...?

**DevilDrummer:**  lisanee me n sayosan

**Sayo H.:**  Fuck no.

**Sayo H.:**  Go get Hina if you want to dance to that song so badly.

**DevilDrummer:**  yea but only ur as tsun as maki

**DevilDrummer:**  hinasans like honoka or rin

**DevilDrummer:**  n then lisanees like eli

**Lisaaaa:**  hey tht doesn't sound so bad

**Lisaaaa:**  let's not do tht in front of yukina though

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... i can film it if you want...

**DevilDrummer:**  my gfs the best

**Sayo H.:**  Oh come on Shirokane-san, you can find better girlfriends than Udagawa-san!

**DevilDrummer:**  wtf did sayosan just insult me?

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo, if u dance with me and ako, i'll go insult hina too?

**Lisaaaa:**  i kinda need traning for my next routine

**Lisaaaa:**  n u also need exercise for ur kyudo right

**Lisaaaa:**  think abt it, we can be roselia panthers

**DevilDrummer:**  oh man i luv tht name

**DevilDrummer:**  we shld rename ourselves to roselia panthers

**Sayo H.:**  Yeah, no.

**_[10.41 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.:**  How is it that a group chat solely meant for discussing Minato-san's birthday end up with the three of us dancing to some idol song?

**Lisaaaa:**  does tht mean ur in?

**Sayo H.:**  If you agree to insult Hina, then sure.

**Lisaaaa:**  tk u so so so much sayo

**DevilDrummer:**  am i suddenly the sane 1 here

**Pyrokane:**  can we cover no brand girls one day...?

**DevilDrummer:**  YAAAAAAASSSSS

**Lisaaaa:**  tht'll be so coooooool

**Lisaaaa:**  even though it sounds more like a song poppin'party would do

**Sayo H.:**  I'm pretty sure that would be Pastel*Palettes.

**Sayo H.:**  Unlike the rest of us, they're an idol band.

**Lisaaaa:**  gd point

**Sayo H.:**  I'm going back to practice, and remember our deal Imai-san.

**Lisaaaa:**  ok ok i hear u

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... are you free to play...?

**DevilDrummer:**  yea lets go bb

**Pyrokane:**  good night everyone...

**Lisaaaa:**  night! hv fun u 2!

**Sayo H.:**  Please ensure that you don't stay up too late, it's detrimental to practice.

**Sayo H.:**  But yes, good night Shirokane-san.

**Lisaaaa:**  wht abt ako?

**Sayo H.:**  If you haven't realised by now, I don't care much for Udagawa-san's wellbeing.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually agreed to help me out Sayo!" Lisa grinned from ear to ear as she handed out a certain group's signature chokers to Sayo and Ako, with the latter bouncing up and down upon receiving the choker. "I borrowed them from Afterglow, so we need to return it to them after we're done dancing."

"Oh god, remind me again what possessed me last night to agree to your insane request?" Sayo groaned, reluctantly putting on the choker on her own neck. She had admittedly done a lot of things that she regretted, but what she had agreed to do took the cake. "We're not going to perform in front of Minato-san right?"

"No way! I'm so not gonna embarrass myself in front of Yukina with my shitty singing!"

"Hey Lisa-nee, are you gonna do the 'Nyan-Nyan Song' for Yukina-san?" Ako asked as she twirled a lock of her lavender hair, waving at Rinko, who was playing a game on her phone as she patiently waited for the trio to start. Lisa shook her head, she had already found her own suggestion of dressing up as a cat girl embarrassing enough, no way was she going to sing in front of her girlfriend.

"May I remind you that my girlfriend is Yukina Minato, Roselia's very own vocalist?"

"Hell, give Hina one of our songs and I can bet that she might be better at singing than Minato-san." Sayo shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure if Hina's natural talents were enough to give Yukina a run for her money, but so far she had  _never_ seen her younger sister lose out to anyone. Apart from reading map symbols of course, but her other achievements outshone that one blemish.

"By the way Sayo, have you ever considered visiting a therapist with regards to your relationship with Hina? I mean, it sounds unhealthy the moment you wanted me to slap her."

"... It's not fair... to Hina-san..." Rinko whispered in agreement, with Sayo rolling her eyes at her bandmates' concerns.

"What I want Imai-san to do is far better than what Hina did to me previously."

"And that is?"

"She once scattered flower petals all over my pillow, and even added a few carnations to it. Imagine waking up only to see that traumatising sight and the worrying possibility that you might have contracted Hanahaki Disease." The other three simply stared at the guitarist in silence, coming to an unspoken agreement to not point out how gullible Sayo could be. Sayo had noticed the silence hanging in the air, and followed up her reasoning with a swift denial to her possible gullibility. "I'm not gullible okay!"

"Never thought of it. Now, I managed to get my hands on the actual choreography for 'Cutie Panther'..." Lisa ignored Sayo's fervent denial by playing said video, with Ako nodding along nervously while Sayo watched it intently. Rinko, on the other hand, was much more concerned with how Lisa had managed to convince Afterglow to lend out their signature chokers for Ako's (and also Lisa's) idea. "Any questions?"

"Yes. What makes you think that Udagawa-san and I can perform at the level of these idols?" Sayo asked, doubting that Ako's idea would even work. She was thankful that Rinko was the one recording their imitation of pro idols, but it didn't instill confidence in her that they wouldn't humiliate themselves in front of the pianist. "Actually, what makes you think that you're at their level?"

"The main point is to have fun! And besides, we have two weeks to practice!"

"Imai-san..."

"Sayo, I'll throw in a free punch to Hina's gut if you don't chicken out of Ako's idea."

"Alright, where should we stand?"

"Sayo-san, you've  _got_  to be fucking kidding me right?" Ako exclaimed, in disbelief that Roselia's guitarist, who was one of the most serious people she knew, instantly agreed to Lisa's terms.  _'This is so unhealthy... and all because Hina-san tricked her into thinking that she had Hanahaki? I'm so glad onee-chan loves me like how I love her...'_

* * *

"Okay, cat ears, check! Cat tail, check! Alrighty, Kitty Lisa's a go!" Lisa gave a confident nod to the washroom mirror's reflection, solidifying her resolve to give her girlfriend the best birthday of her life. Or, at least a decent one. Exiting the washroom, Lisa made her way to the room Roselia was supposed to practice in and as expected, Yukina was already waiting for the rest to arrive. "Yu~ki~nya! I have some cookies for you!"

"Ah, Lisa. I'll be sure to eat it lat- what's that on your head?" Yukina cocked her head, curious to know what was Lisa wearing. Lisa grinned, practically skipping her way towards her girlfriend before bringing her into a tight hug. "Um, Lisa? You seem to have something attached underneath your skirt?"

"Today I'm not Lisa! I'm Kitty Lisa nya! I'm here to make Yukinya's kitty fantasies true!" Yukina didn't understand a single thing that her girlfriend was saying, but one thing was for sure, Lisa looked absolutely  _adorable_ as a cat girl. "Happy birthday nya~"

_'I wonder what motivated Lisa to adorn herself with cat accessories... Oh wait, she did mention 'happy birthday'... I'm guessing that this is a part of my birthday present?'_ Yukina thought to herself, stroking Lisa's cat ears. "Hm. Where did you get this pair of cat ears? They're rather soft."

"Nyahaha~ I got them from a costume shop! Yukinya, do you like them?" Lisa released her grip from Yukina's slender frame, a bright grin plastered on her face as she waited for her girlfriend to respond. Yukina nodded bashfully, her gold eyes roaming towards a clock in the room. "Hmm~ What's Yukinya looking at?"

"As much as I'm grateful that you've willingly dressed yourself up as a cat, I'm afraid that we're already behind schedule. I'm positive that the rest will be coming in at any moment." Yukina replied, blushing as Lisa held up her left hand and mimicked a cat pawing at something. "... Though it  _would_  be regrettable if I don't play with my cat for just a little longer..."

"Yay! Yukinya's the best!" Lisa cheered, mentally apologising to Hina for what she had to do earlier. She hoped that she didn't  _actually_ injure Pastel*Palettes's guitarist, she even had to record the entire ordeal and send it to Sayo as proof of their deal. Yukina offered a shy smile as she started to affectionately pet Lisa on her head, ruffling the latter's strawberry blonde hair in the process.  _'Okay so I might have caused a rift between Hina and I, but damn getting petted by Yukina's totally worth it!'_

"I feel a little bad that I didn't do much for your birthday..." Yukina mumbled, with every stroke causing Lisa to purr louder. "... You won't dress up as a dog on Sayo's birthday right?"

"Nya~ That's not gonna happen. I'm only gonna do this for you nya!" Lisa purred, which surprised Yukina. The latter had never expected her girlfriend to purr like a real cat, but she wasn't one to complain. If she was perfectly honest, she wouldn't mind if she could pet Lisa the whole day, but unfortunately for the both of them, an hour flew past without them knowing...

"... Imai-san, Minato-san, could the two of you continue this... petting session after practice?" The two girlfriends jolted at the cold tone, not expecting Sayo to be at the door along with Ako and Rinko, who had differing reactions to their exchange (which were far more positive than Sayo's). "Anyways Imai-san, I would ask that you remove your getup during practice. Unless you want to sing the 'Nyan-Nyan Song' to Minato-san, then I would have no objections."

"Sayo,  _no_."

* * *

**[Roselia]**

**_[7.06 PM]_ **

**Y. Minato:**  I trust that everyone has gotten home safely?

**Y. Minato:**  Oh and Lisa, your cookies are delicious as always.

**DevilDrummer:**  no fair i want cookies too

**Lisaaaa:**  go make ur own

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... there's an event that gives us healer cookies right now...

**Pyrokane:**  do you want to enter...?

**DevilDrummer:**  oh hell yes

**Sayo H.:**  Please practice instead of playing online games.

**DevilDrummer:**  yea but if i dun play online games roselia will never hv rinrin

**DevilDrummer** : rmb tht its cuz of me tht roselia has dope clothes n a hella awesome pianist

**Lisaaaa:**  hey i can make clothes too y'know

**Y. Minato:**  Lisa, knitting yarn animals isn't the same as sewing clothes.

**Lisaaaa:**  habgasljdahbnd

**Lisaaaa:**  DUN EXPOSE ME N MY AMIGURUMI SECRET YUKINYA

**Sayo H.:**  I knew it.

**Sayo H.:**  You and Minato-san have a cat girl fetish.

**Sayo H.:**  Minato-san, please remember that Imai-san ISN'T a cat.

**DevilDrummer:**  oh yea before i go play with rinrin

**DevilDrummer:**  [roseliapanthers.mov]

**Lisaaaa:**  what the fuck akoooooo

**Sayo H.** : Oh my god, I'm screaming right now.

**Sayo H.:**  Why the fuck did you send that?!

**Y. Minato:**  Roselia Panthers...?

**Y. Minato:**  What does the title of this video mean?

**Lisaaaa:**  yukinya pls dun watch

**Lisaaaa:**  i mean, i'm lowkey proud tht we did it but pls dun watch

**Sayo H.:**  Yes, please allow us to have this one shred of dignity.

"I wonder what does the movie 'Roselia Panthers' involve..." Yukina muttered under her breath as she downloaded the video Ako had sent to the group, playing it the moment it has completed the downloading process. She was then treated to a video of Lisa, Ako, and shockingly Sayo, dancing to 'Cutie Panther', with their steps impressively in sync. Sure, their singing was off in Yukina's opinion, but she had admired their effort to imitate the idols who sang the song.  _'... Aren't_ _those the clothes that they showed up in today? Wait, isn't that the cat accessories that Lisa wore today? How did they get Sayo to wear cat accessories? I have too many questions.'_

**[Roselia]**

**_[7.23 PM]_ **

**Y. Minato:**  If Future World Fes is meant for idol groups, I'm sure the three of you would manage.

**Sayo H.:**  Oh god, your 'Yukinya' has seen the video.

**Lisaaaa:**  hlsgtjdgak

**Lisaaaa:**  i'm so embarrassed

**Lisaaaa:**  tht nyan nyan song might hv been better

**DevilDrummer:**  oh cmon its gd

**DevilDrummer:**  i mean oneechan agreed

**Sayo H.:**  What?!

**Lisaaaa:**  oh god no dun tell me

**DevilDrummer:**  yea oneechan shared it with afterglow n ran was jelly?

**Y. Minato:**  Mitake-san was jealous of the video?

**DevilDrummer:**  uh yea

**Y. Minato:**  I see.

**Y. Minato:**  Who came up with this idea anyways?

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san.

**Lisaaaa:**  ako

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan...

**DevilDrummer** : rinrin this isnt the time to throw me to the wolf

**Y. Minato:**  Ako, I can't believe I'm saying this, but good job.

**Y. Minato:**  Even though it's obvious that this wasn't intentional, but nonetheless, good job.

**Lisaaaa:**  hjsvbkdgfvdgbd

**Sayo H.:**  Fuck.

**Sayo H.:**  Hina just told me that all five bands now have access to our video.

**Sayo H.:**  How the hell did it even happen?!

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san, it's all your fault.

**DevilDrummer:**  me?!

**DevilDrummer:**  u said yes when lisanee agreed to insult hinasan

**DevilDrummer:**  n punch her to keep u a part of roselia panthers

**Y. Minato:**  Explain.

**Lisaaaa:**  ahahaha... a little bit of this n a little bit of tht...

**Lisaaaa:**  though how did the video spread to the other 3 bands...

**DevilDrummer:**  oneechan said tht she sent it to sayasan

**DevilDrummer:**  thn im guessing she sent it to popipa

**DevilDrummer:**  maybe rimisan sent it to misakisan?

**DevilDrummer:**  thn she sent it to kanonsan and harohapi

**DevilDrummer:**  n kanonsan can send it to chisawhteversan

**Lisaaaa:**  orrrrr saya could hv sent it to poppin'party n kasumi sent it to aya?

**Lisaaaa:**  aft tht, aya sent it to pasupare n hina got it

**Sayo H.:**  Yeah, now Hina's saying how 'boppin'' and 'zappin'' we were in the video.

**Y. Minato:**  Lisa, you still haven't explained why you insulted Hina.

**Lisaaaa:**  3 words

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo has issues

**Sayo H.:**  Two words.

**Sayo H.:**  Hanahaki Disease.

**Y. Minato:**  Sayo, that disease doesn't exist.

**Sayo H.:**  Minato-san, Hina tricked me.

"... This has certainly been an interesting birthday..." Yukina sighed at the conversation happening in the group chat, her phone receiving a notification not from the Roselia group chat.  _'Mitake-san...?'_

**[Ranawaybaby]**

**_[7.39 PM]_ **

**Ranawaybaby:**  Minato-san, I'll have to admit that Roselia's stunt today has impressed me.

**Y. Minato:**  Mitake-san, we may be rivals, but I implore you to not do what my bandmates have done.

**Y. Minato:**  Seriously, Afterglow doesn't need to imitate some idols.

**Ranawaybaby:**  This is war Minato-san.

**Ranawaybaby:**  We'll be perfoming Afterglow Novels very soon.

**Y. Minato:**  Do you not understand simple Japanese?

**Y. Minato:**  And may I ask why is your username 'Ranawaybaby'?

**Ranawaybaby:**  Moca.

**Ranawaybaby:**  And yes, I understand Japanese.

**Ranawaybaby:**  Just you wait Minato-san, Afterglow Novels will triumph over Roselia Panthers.

**Y. Minato:**  ... Your obsession with our rivalry might very well be on par with Sayo's inferiority complex...

**Ranawaybaby:**  Prepare yourself Minato-san.

**Y. Minato:**  ... Don't say that I didn't warn you Mitake-san...

_'Good grief, why is she pursuing a rivalry in regards to the video and not our own music?'_ Yukina sighed, reaching out for Lisa's bag of cookies. Well, it wasn't like she had specifically asked her bandmates to perfom an idol song for the sole purpose of mocking Ran. Her phone continued to blow up with messages from the group chat, not allowing the vocalist to have a peaceful moment to savour another one of Lisa's cookies.  _'Wait... Ako's sister is in Afterglow... oh. Oh dear.'_

**[Roselia]**

**_[7.56 PM]_ **

**Y. Minato:**  Ako, you may have doomed your sister.

**DevilDrummer:**  whut

**DevilDrummer:**  wht hv i done yukinasan

**Y. Minato:**  Mitake-san had just informed me that Afterglow will be doing their version of what I presume is the song Love Novels.

**Sayo H.:**  Just because we formed Roselia Panthers?

**DevilDrummer:**  k so whys oneechan doomed

**Pyrokane:**  ah... tomoe-san's like eli personality wise...

**Pyrokane:**  and himari-san might be playing as nico...

**Sayo H.:**  The thought of Mitake-san being Maki's equivalent sounds funny.

**DevilDrummer:**  shit i fucking never thot of it tht way

**Y. Minato:**  By the way Ako.

**Y. Minato:**  Who taught you how to swear?

**DevilDrummer:**  sayosan n lisanee

**DevilDrummer:**  they r gd role models

**DevilDrummer:**  u shld hv seen sayosan swearing

**Sayo H.:** Minato-san, don't listen to Udagawa-san.

**Sayo H.:** She was already swearing when I asked her about it.

**Sayo H.:** I don't swear outside of this chat.

**Lisaaaa:**  hhhhhhhh

**Lisaaaa:**  this is the worst birthday we could give yukinya

**Y. Minato:**  On the contrary, I enjoyed today.

**Y. Minato:**  I'm simply surprised to see Sayo and Ako swearing.

**Lisaaaa:**  actually i meant tht sayo forgot to bring the cake just now

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo why did u forget

**Lisaaaa:**  btw sayo u also swear in real life

**Lisaaaa:** i quote 'u motherfucker wht the fking hell is wrong with u why did u fking spill ur bloody tea on my guitar?!'

**Sayo H.:** I DID NOT.

**Lisaaaa:** sayo honey, tht was just today

**Lisaaaa:** n it was directed at rinko

**DevilDrummer:** i can vouch for lisanee

**DevilDrummer:** how could u say tht to rinrin anyways???

**Y. Minato:** Why do I not know of this incident today?

**Pyrokane:** sayo-san... lisa-san asked you about the cake?

**Sayo H.:**  I didn't forget. I simply couldn't bring it.

**Lisaaaa:**  n why not

**Sayo H.:**  Hina ate the birthday cake.

**Sayo H.:**  Apparently she thought that I bought it from a fancy cake shop for myself to enjoy.

**Sayo H.:**  After I found out, I scolded her for assuming that I'm being selfish.

**Sayo H.:**  I also had to correct her that the cake was bought from a fancy cake shop for Minato-san to enjoy.

**Pyrokane:**  ako-chan... the drop rate for the dullahan cake pop is now at 60%...

**DevilDrummer:**  hot damn

**DevilDrummer:**  see ya ltr nya

**Sayo H.:**  What the fuck Udagawa-san.

**DevilDrummer:**  yknow like

**DevilDrummer:**  nya

**Lisaaaa:**  hudiagdlknzkjcgLKdcbk

**Lisaaaa:**  thts excacly wht i said two weeks ago

**Y. Minato:**  You did?

**Sayo H.:**  In a now defunct group chat solely meant for helping Imai-san with her birthday surprise.

**Sayo H.:**  I can't believe Imai-san and Udagawa-san betted against Shirokane-san that I liked Hina.

**Sayo H.:**  In a romantic way.

**Lisaaaa:**  hey rinko siad tht u liked yukinya

**Lisaaaa:**  who is off limits

**Y. Minato:**  Oh.

**Y. Minato:**  Forgive me for saying this Sayo, but I was under the impression that you might be romantically interested in me.

**Lisaaaa:**  hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Lisaaaa:**  srsly?!

**Y. Minato:**  Yes, I was admittedly worried on how I should reject Sayo in a tactful manner such that her performance wouldn't be affected.

**Sayo H.:**  Why do you guys think that I'm either into being a third wheel or engaging in incest?

**Lisaaaa:**  tbf u didn't know tht lisayuki's a thing until two weeks ago

**Lisaaaa:**  anyways now we know tht sayo isn't into hina or yukinya

**Sayo H.:**  Thank you.

**Lisaaaa:**  she's into her guitar though.

**Sayo H.:**  What. The. Fuck.

**Sayo H.:**  I explicitly said that it was a joke!

**Y. Minato:**  It's alright.

**Y. Minato:**  I was prepared to accept the possibility that you might have romantic feelings for your own sister should my assumptions be off.

**Y. Minato:**  Being romantically interested in the sole object that you've spent many hours with isn't shocking at all.

**Sayo H.:**  ...

**Sayo H.:**  Minato-san, I find your acceptance scarily unnerving.

**Sayo H.:**  Imai-san, as thanks for doing what I asked you to do, I'll leave you two alone to flirt in the group chat.

**Sayo H.:**  Which may I remind again that it's supposed to be used for official Roselia matters.

**Lisaaaa:**  awwww ily!

**Lisaaaa:**  not in the same way as yukinya though

**Sayo H.:**  ... I'll leave you to it...

**Y. Minato:**  Today was... interesting.

**Lisaaaa:**  aaaaaa but it was a trainwreck in the grp chat?

**Lisaaaa:**  i should hv ensure tht those 3 wouldn't ruin things for the whole day... T_T

**Y. Minato:**  Lisa.

**Lisaaaa:**  ?

**Y. Minato:**  I don't suppose you could come over right now?

**Y. Minato:**  I miss you, and it has only been less than a day.

_'... Why did I send that?'_ Yukina thought to herself as she stared at her phone's screen, with her message being read by Lisa (and Sayo, but she  _did_  promise to not say anything in response). She was startled by a silhouette by her curtains, and pulling them aside revealed... "Lisa?! How did you- did you jump across  _again_?!"

"Aw c'mon, you had me at the 'come over' part! Anyways-" Lisa's phone buzzed angrily, revealing a string of texts from Sayo.  _'What the hell Sayo, you said that you'll leave me alone to flirt with Yukina!'_

"Who is it?" Yukina asked, with Lisa tossing her phone on Yukina's bed. "I take that it isn't important?"

"Yukinya, you're the only important person in my life. Apart from my family of course." Lisa grinned, her comment making Yukina blush rapidly. "Ooh, maybe 'Yukinya' can be your pet name from now on!'

"Lisa, that would be rather embarrassing in front of the others."

"Nooooo, we don't have to do it in front others if you don't wanna! Plus, only doing it when we're alone sounds really romantic too!" Yukina sighed, Lisa would only insist something if she  _truly_  wanted to, and right now, giving each other pet names was what Lisa wanted.

"... Fine. Since you're giving me a pet name, it's only fair if I give you one in return right?"

"Yukinya giving me a pet name?! Oh man, this feels more like my birthday than yours!" Yukina thought for a while on a suitable, yet not embarrassing pet name for Lisa. It was hard for Yukina, most of the pet names she had heard of were embarrassing to voice it out loud but she couldn't come up with any pet names that would suit Lisa alone. "Yukinya, you don't have to force yourself y'know."

"I'm not forcing myself... darling." Lisa choked, unable to believe that  _her_  Yukina just called her 'darling' in the straightest face possible.

"You're right, that  _is_ embarrassing if we say it in front of the others."

* * *

**Sayo H. has renamed [yukina's birthday] to [Roselia Panthers].**

**_[8.06 PM]_ **

**Sayo H.:**  Imai-san, this is bad.

**Sayo H.:**  Our video is spreading on the internet.

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san, take responsibility please.

**_[9.15 PM]_ **

**DevilDrummer:**  me?!

**Sayo H.:**  No, you're right. I shouldn't just blame you.

**Sayo H.:**  Shirokane-san, you're also at fault here.

**_[9.41 PM]_ **

**Pyrokane:**  ah... i'm sorry...

**DevilDrummer:**  nooooo rinrins so pure

**DevilDrummer:**  if anything it cld be hinasan who posted it onto the net

**Sayo H.:**  Possibly, but if YOU didn't suggest to do that stupid dance...

**DevilDrummer:**  hey u agreed to it

**Pyrokane:**  people are saying that they liked the video...

**Pyrokane:**  um... a user called niconiconii liked roselia panthers...?

**DevilDrummer:**  SCREAM

**DevilDrummer:**  the nico yazawa liked our video

**Sayo H.:**  Oh my god, I don't want to get sued for copyright infringement.

**Sayo H.:**  Among the four of us, who here has connections to Hello, Happy World?

**Sayo H.:**  I'm aware that Tsurumaki-san's VERY well off.

**Pyrokane:**  maybe... the two of us... could ask her?

**Pyrokane:**  we're from the same school...

**Sayo H.:**  Okay I take it that no one has connections to that circus.

**Sayo H.:**  That's fine.

**Sayo H.:**  Do any of you know how to kidnap someone?

**DevilDrummer:**  sayosan r u ok

**DevilDrummer:**  first u asked lisanee to abuse hinasan

**DevilDrummer:**  now u want to kidnap kokorosan

**Sayo H.:**  I never said that I'm kidnapping Tsurumaki-san.

**Sayo H.:** That girl will drive me fucking nuts if I actually kidnapped her.

**DevilDrummer:**  oh srry

**Sayo H.:**  I was thinking of Matsubara-san.

**DevilDrummer:**  wtf ur on ur own

**DevilDrummer:**  n here i thot u were joking

**Sayo H.:**  Maybe we can kidnap Okusawa-san instead...

**Pyrokane:**  but... only kanon-san knows that misaki-san and michelle are the same...

**Sayo H.:**  If there's no one to be inside that bear suit, who's going to BE Michelle?

**Pyrokane:**  ... i think we can get rimi-san to lure misaki-san out...

**DevilDrummer:**  rinrin no

**Pyrokane:**  ... to do that... we need lisa-san's connections to poppin'party...

**Sayo H.:**  Yeah, but Imai-san's ignoring this group chat in favour of Minato-san.

**Sayo H.:**...

**Sayo H.:**  What if I went 'nya' like how she did earlier at practice?

**DevilDrummer:**  huh

**DevilDrummer:**  i dun get it

**Sayo H.:**  You know? Like, 'nya'?

**DevilDrummer:**  fisfohcnlnc

**Sayo H.:**  Udagawa-san?

**Pyrokane:** should we... kidnap kanon-san too...?

**DevilDrummer:**  omfg no rinrin no

**DevilDrummer:**  dun let urself be corrupted by sayosan

**Sayo H.:**  You know, we can save your sister from being a part of Afterglow Novels...

**DevilDrummer:**  shes probs a willing party

**Sayo H.:**  Do you want your sister to run the risk of getting sued for copyright infringement?

**_[10.38 PM]_ **

**DevilDrummer:**  ok ill go secure a location to hold those 2

**DevilDrummer:**  sayosan u get the ropes

**DevilDrummer:**  rinrin monitor the internet

**Sayo H.:**  That's more like it.

**Pyrokane:**  oh... a user named tsunmaki commented...

**DevilDrummer:**  WE NEED LISANEE STAT

**_[6.52 AM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  wtf u guys

**Lisaaaa:**  why r u guys overracting?

**Lisaaaa:**  hello?

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo?

**Lisaaaa:**  ako?

**Lisaaaa:**  rinko?

**Lisaaaa:**  oh god dun tell me u guys r srsly gonna go through it

**Lisaaaa:**  1 gd thing abt this grp is tht yukinya's not involved

**Lisaaaa:**  so she doesn't know tht roselia's turning into a grp of would be kidnappers

**_[10.16 AM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  guys why is kanon's number saying that the service is unavailbel?

**_[10.37 AM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  sayo why did aya text me to ask why r u running ard the sch holding skipping rope?

**_[1.25 PM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  can someone tell me why did yukinya found misaki n kanon tied up n gagged in our sch's pe storeroom?

**_[1.49 PM]_ **

**Lisaaaa:**  u guys r so lucky tht those 2 r not pressing charges

**Lisaaaa:**  roselia doesn't need this kind of rep u guys

**Lisaaaa:**  btw yukinya's mad at u 3

**Lisaaaa:**  just a warning for practice ltr

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason why this story is under the 'Impossible Bandori' series, you guys will find out in time.


End file.
